friends_ultimate_movie_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
3000 Miles to Graceland
| runtime = 125 min. | country = United States | language = English | budget = $62 million | gross = $18,720,175 (worldwide) }} 3000 Miles to Graceland is a 2001 American action adventure crime film, starring Kurt Russell, Kevin Costner, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Bokeem Woodbine, Christian Slater, and Kevin Pollak. It is a story of theft and betrayal, revolving around a plot to rob the Riviera Casino during a convention of Elvis impersonators. Prior to the film's opening, Warner Bros. released a series of animated prequels voiced by stars Costner, Slater, Long and Woodbine. "The Road to Graceland" prequels marked the first time a major film's cast members contributed their talents to the creation of original Internet content for a film website. Plot Outside of Las Vegas, Michael (Kurt Russell), a recent parolee, stops at a run-down desert motel. There, he finds a boy named Jesse (David Kaye) stealing the air valve caps off his car's wheels and chases him, meeting his mother, Cybil (Courteney Cox Arquette) whom he later beds. Later that night he is picked up by four men, all dressed in Elvis costumes, Murphy (Kevin Costner), Hanson (Christian Slater), Gus (David Arquette), and Franklin (Bokeem Woodbine), and they set off the next day headed into a casino holding an Elvis convention intent on robbing it. Michael rigs the elevator while the others rob the cages and counting room, and after a grotesquely violent firefight, Franklin dies during their escape. Back at the motel, the group gets into an argument about who gets Franklin's share and Murphy shoots and kills Hanson. Michael hides the money in the crawl space, unaware that Jesse is observing him from the next room. The three thieves drive out to the middle of the desert to bury Hanson. While there, Murphy shoots Gus and Michael as well. It's later revealed that Michael was wearing a bulletproof vest and played dead. He starts running back to the motel hoping to get there before Murphy does. Escaping from the scene, Murphy gets knocked unconscious after accidentally running over a coyote and crashing his car. Michael gets back to the motel and, discovering that the money is missing, storms into Cybil's place and finds the money. Michael decides to give her $100,000 in exchange for her silence, however Michael is manipulated into taking Cybil and Jesse along with him. Michael explains to Cybil that the money is marked, but that Murphy has found a money launderer in Idaho to help them. Murphy, who has since returned to the motel and discovered that the money is missing, has decided to go to Idaho to wait for them. Cybil sneaks away from Michael and her son at a restaurant, stealing Michael's wallet and car. Cybil calls the money launderer, using the password that she has extracted from Michael's wallet. Murphy suddenly appears at the money launderer, Peterson, (Jon Lovitz), using the same password. Peterson explains that Cybil called first, so they wait for her. Finally, Cybil arrives, and finds only Murphy, whom she assumes is Peterson. Soon afterwards, Michael and Jesse, who have been stealing money and cars to survive, arrive and find Peterson and his secretary dead in the bathroom. Realizing that Murphy killed the two and remembering that Murphy is driving Michael's car, Michael reports his car stolen. Murphy is then arrested. However, Michael is arrested as well when police discover that Michael is also driving a stolen car. The men are then put in adjoining cells and the two have a confrontation. Michael makes bail, thanks to Jesse, who hired a lawyer, under the agreement that Michael make him his partner. Murphy calls Jack and arranges to get out as well. Michael, who has been allowed to retrieve his car, finds Cybil tied up and gagged in the trunk. Murphy makes bail and is picked up by a passerby while hitchhiking, he then kills the man and takes his clothes and vehicle. Murphy sees Cybil and Jesse pass by in a car. He runs them off the road, and grabs Jesse, to hold as collateral, telling Cybil to find Michael and the money. Cybil finds Michael and begs him to help her. After initially disbelieving her, Michael decides to help her, reporting Murphy to the authorities. Murphy has met up with Jack, who has enlisted the help of a shadowy figure named Hamilton (Ice-T). Michael appears with the money and convinces Murphy to hand Jesse over. Just as Murphy realizes that Michael tricked him by replacing the money with cut up newspaper, he is stung by a scorpion that Michael hid in the bag. Suddenly, a SWAT team surround the warehouse. Murphy puts his hands up, but quickly grabs a nearby shotgun and shoots Michael. A gunfight ensues; Jack and Hamilton are killed. Murphy, getting weaker from the scorpion sting, refuses to lose, and he is shot and killed by the police. Michael is rushed by ambulance to the nearest hospital. However, the ambulance is stolen by Cybil and Jesse. It's then revealed that Michael, once again, wore a bulletproof vest, and is only slightly injured. Cast * Kurt Russell as Michael Zane * Kevin Costner as Thomas J. Murphy * Courteney Cox as Cybil Waingrow * Christian Slater as Hanson * Kevin Pollak as U.S. Marshal Damitry * David Arquette as Gus * Jon Lovitz as Jay Peterson * Howie Long as Jack * Thomas Haden Church as U.S. Marshal Quigley * Bokeem Woodbine as Franklin * Ice-T as Hamilton * David Kaye as Jesse Waingrow * Louis Lombardi as Otto Sinclair * Paul Anka as Pit Boss #1 * Daisy McCrackin as MeganCategory:2000s action films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s crime films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2001 films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American crime films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:Chase films Category:Cultural depictions of Elvis Presley Category:Films about abduction Category:Films about families Category:Films set in Idaho Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in Seattle, Washington Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Heist films Category:Morgan Creek Productions films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Road movies